Year Zero
by dances-with-kings-and-wolves
Summary: A post apocalyptic world.. based off the Nine Inch Nails album "Year zero" what it's like to live in a world that's crashing down around you?


A/N: Okay peeps, so this is a little idea that popped into my head let's get some things straight

1. It is based off the ideas portrayed in the Nine Inch Nails album "Year Zero" all ideas rightfully belong to the genius- Trent Reznor and the rest of Nine Inch nails

2. I DO NOT think like this ! it's just getting into the characters mentality

3. It IS vulgar so be forewarned if you are offended by swearing etc don't read it!!

enjoy and please review!!

Year Zero

Year 2022 A Nine inch nails fan fiction

Karma, she's a bitch, time isn't much better, but in her defense who would actually think the world was ending?

After all our sad - sack species have been predicting it was gonna end before it barely began… comets, supernovas, hell even rain I am sure , but fuck knows that I didn't think that I'd be around to see it.

In my humble opinion (if that even counts anymore) in this time and place your better off dead. Sad fact, I know and your probably sayin' how bloody depressing this fucker is, but it's the truth if you saw this world you would assume we were all dead anyways right?

Well you're wrong, the lucky ones are lying dead in ditches, on street corners, in basements or cuddled together in mass graves victims of their supposed treason and treachery, but most of all their fight for freedom.

Hell they were the real heroes, not afraid to live, not afraid to die. The rest of us live in our holes afraid to breath , I've tried believe me I have, I tried to pull them to their feet, make them feel something.. Anything! But no, their dead on the inside, retreated so far back into themselves there's nothing but flesh and blood like the old saying goes: "Lights are on, but nobody's home"

As for myself, I'd give anything to feel something again, anything! Anger, sadness, happiness (if it even exists anymore!) none of this fabricated government crap.. It's just kinda this dull tick.. You know it's there but it's so dead it doesn't really matter no…the only thing that has kept me alive is the fact that my desperation never died… that's kept me going.

Sometimes the situation is grimmer then others, sometimes I am just ready to die but as much as I encourage the notion I am too much of a god- damn scared shitless bastard to do it, even though I could die in so many different ways I could never put the barrel to my head and blow my own fuckin' brains out. That's how much of a coward I am.

When the world started to end, people began to scurry like rats, cause in the end that's all we are. No… now that I think about it that's too good a word rats live like one giant family, while here we got some taking cover, others begging to god, most doing whatever crosses their fucking minds, the world is ending, life's a fuckin' party

I had to laugh at the one's who believed in God, Nietzsche was right, God is dead… and no one cares apparently, After all what sort of God would want to look after such a species for so long? He gave us everything, and we fucked it up. I am sure after a while he just walked away sayin' "you're on your own":

What's the sad thing about this? We never learn even in the state we are now every god damn soul is looking out for #1: themselves, how we're going to eat, where we're going to sleep, how we're going to get a god- damn fist-fuck that all we care a bout, humanity takes a god damn leap forward right?

The kids is what I really grieve for, they were supposed to be our future, but how is it their fault that the world started falling apart when they could barely stand? I as lucky enough to have grown up enough by the time hell on earth came about but they lost anything that was their childhood, forced to be adults. I'd rather sooner die then rip away a child's rights, with that I'd become a complete monster.

Life here, it feels like that horror movie, "Left behind" the unlucky ones are left to rot while the rest go to heaven… 'cept I don't think they went to heaven they stayed down here, hell on earth… their just lucky they can't watch anymore..

So here we lay, broken, bruised and forgotten…

This is the zero- sum of it all I guess… but as some who lives in this twilight it's hard to see it any other way you either meet your master or die fighting…

I leave my pathetic hole and set out on my day, as I look at this destroyed barren wasteland I feel a combination of a pitiful cry and tortures laugh trying to crawl out of my throat.

"Now Iam nothing" I mutter "Now I am nothing, Now I am nothing and THIS is Year Zero."


End file.
